Trilha
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: O mar havia levado as pegadas dela pra longe dele. NaruHina .:30cookies:.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e você sabe bem disso! *corre cortar os pulsos*

**x.X.x**

O céu estava mesclado em vários tons de cinza. Um cinza que, ele sabia bem, indicava chuva próxima.

O mar estava revolto por causa do vento. Um vento com um leve cheiro de maresia agradável ao olfato dele.

E a areia. A areia estava macia esta tarde. Ótima para deixar pegadas. Ótima para crianças brincarem. Era uma pena que, nesse horário e nessas condições climáticas, os pais não trouxessem seus filhos para brincar à beira-mar.

Mas era justamente por isso que Naruto gostava de vir à praia nesse horário: a calma e o silêncio que aquele lugar emanava. Ele podia andar tranqüilo, arrastar os pés descalços na areia fofa e observar o mar no seu eterno vai-e-vem.

Ele resolveu molhar os pés na próxima onda que viesse. Desceu um pouco na areia até chegar onde ela começava a ficar molhada. Quando ia colocar os pés na água, sentiu alguma coisa esbarrar na sua perna. Olhou para baixo e viu uma menininha olhando para ele.

"Desculpa, moço, foi sem querer", ela disse, assoprando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caíra nos olhos.

E foi então que Naruto reparou nos olhos da garotinha. Pareciam...duas luas, duas pérolas que olhavam para ele. Os olhos mais lindos que ele já vira.

"Não foi nada", ele respondeu, sorrindo para a criança.

Talvez esse fosse o sinal que a garotinha estivesse esperando, pois ela saiu correndo em direção ao mar assim que ele terminou a frase, jogando água para todos os lados, os cabelos compridos balançando.

O loiro olhou em volta. A menina não poderia estar sozinha na praia, ela deveria estar com alguém.

Um vento forte veio em direção a ele, trazendo grãos de areia incômodos e intensificando o cheiro de maresia no ar. Naruto protegeu os olhos com uma mão sobre eles. Quando sentiu o vento parar, o rapaz tirou a mão dos olhos.

E viu ela.

Ela estava sentada na areia a uns cem metros dele, os cabelos compridos e lisos cobrindo os ombros e os olhos fechados.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto olhando para a moça. O tempo parecia ter parado para ele. Nada mais existia a não ser ele, aquela garota sentada na areia e o cheiro de maresia. Mais tarde ele associaria esse cheiro somente com ela.

Um som vindo de trás dele o despertou de seu transe momentâneo. Ele se virou e viu a garotinha que esbarrara nele correndo para fora da água gelada. Ela estava completamente encharcada, desde a calça azul até o topo da cabeça.

A criança correu em direção à garota de olhos fechados, que abriu os olhos ao perceber a presença dela. Naruto viu que os olhos da moça eram idênticos aos da menina e isso o fez murchar por dentro. Ela era mãe, provavelmente casada. A moça pegou a menininha no colo e a levou para fora da praia, parecendo um pouco zangada.

"É uma pena que eu nunca mais vá vê-la...Eu gostaria tanto de poder, pelo menos, conversar com ela...", ele sussurrou para si mesmo e continuou a andar.

**x.X.x**

Naruto chegou um pouco mais cedo que o habitual para seu passeio à beira-mar. Como de costume, tirou os sapatos e segurou-os na mão esquerda. Quando ia descendo as escadas para pisar na areia, uma centelha de luz, vinda de sei lá onde, se acendeu no peito dele. Não havia nada pelo que esperar, hoje era um dia como outro qualquer...nada de especial na praia. A única diferença do dia anterior era o sol fraco que brilhava no céu.

Mesmo assim, ele não pôde evitar olhar para os dois lados, procurando aquele cabelo negro ou, quem sabe, a garotinha sapeca correndo. Nada. A praia estava vazia, exceto por uma ou duas pessoas aproveitando a melhora do tempo para uma caminhada, em busca de uma vida mais saudável.

Naruto desceu as escadas e, ao colocar os pés na areia, um de seus tênis caiu de sua mão. Quando se abaixou para pegar, viu, em meio a tantas marcas na areia, um par de pegadas que provavelmente estava ali há pouco tempo, porque nada havia maculado sua trilha em uma longa extensão. Ele reparou que era um par de pegadas pequeno, levemente marcado na areia, o que indicava que a pessoa que o havia feito pisava delicadamente no chão.

As pegadas pareciam pertencer...a _ela_. Ele simplesmente sentia isso.

Naruto seguiu as pegadas, que andavam em linha reta. Por mais que quisesse evitar, ele sentiu a excitação crescendo em seu peito a cada passo que dava. A trilha o levava até o mar. Um pouco antes do local onde a areia começava a ficar molhada por causa do vai-e-vem das ondas, um outro par de pegadas se juntava ao primeiro par. Pés pequeníssimos. Pés de criança.

Naruto sorriu internamente ao ouvir um riso infantil vindo da água. Ele viu a moça do dia anterior, acompanhada da filha, pulando ondas e rindo timidamente.

O rapaz ia entrar na água e iniciar uma conversa com a moça. Talvez falar sobre o tempo...lhe parecia uma idéia atraente. Mas então ele caiu na real e seu semblante ficou triste. Ela era casada, isso era errado.

O loiro virou as costas e foi embora. O passeio na praia ficaria para outra hora.

**x.X.x**

Os passeios na praia eram um hábito. Há anos que Naruto saía do trabalho na galeria e ia caminhar na areia da praia.

Mas agora ele acrescentou mais um passo ao seu ritual: sempre que chegava no calçadão, exatamente no mesmo ponto do primeiro dia, ele procurava aquele par de pegadas na areia.

E elas sempre estavam lá. E todo dia ele seguia aquelas pegadas e observava, mesmo que de longe, a moça brincando com a garotinha. Às vezes elas brincavam na areia e ás vezes na água, mas todos os dias elas estavam lá. E Naruto ia lá somente para vê-_la_.

A mulher parecia um anjo com sua pele branquinha, os olhos sonhadores e as bochechas constantemente coradas. Naruto esperava que algum dia ela criasse asas e saísse voando na frente dele.

**x.X.x**

Naruto estava sentado na areia, observando a mulher fazer castelinhos de areia com a garotinha, ambas sentadas na areia e parecendo muito felizes. A brisa começou fraca, refrescando o ambiente abafado devido ao Sol forte, mas de repente se tornou uma ventania.

O chapéu que a moça usava voou, voou...

"Meu chapéu!", ela exclamou ao sentir o objeto voar de sua cabeça e ficou observando-o em seu trajeto gracioso no ritmo do vento.

O chapéu caiu perto de onde Naruto estava sentado e ele sorriu ao levantar-se para recuperar o objeto. Ao menos uma vez ele conversaria com ela.

Ele apanhou o chapéu do chão e levou até ela, que olhava para ele com um sorriso enigmático na pequena boca.

"Seu chapéu, moça."

"O-obrigada", ela respondeu, pegando o chapéu da mão dele.

Ela tinha uma voz suave, como o sussurrar das ondas do mar ou de uma brisa.

A moça continuou sorrindo, com as bochechas coradas de vergonha por falar com um estranho, e saiu correndo em direção à menininha que se encontrava pulando ondas perto da areia.

Naruto sorriu mais ainda ao ver a trilha de pegadas que ela deixara na areia.

**x.X.x**

_Alguma coisa está errada._

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que veio à cabeça do loiro quando ele chegou à praia naquele dia. Alguma coisa na atmosfera densa o informava que algo não estava certo.

Seus olhos seguiram automaticamente para a areia. _As pegadas não estavam lá_. Hoje havia um par de pegadas diferente.

Uma sensação de crescente desespero surgiu nele. O que acontecera com ela? Naruto olhou em volta procurando uma explicação.

Então, ele viu a menininha, mas hoje ela estava no colo de outra mulher. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. Ambas vestiam roupas brancas e tinham lírios brancos nas mãos. Ambas observavam o mar cinzento com expressões duras.

O loiro correu em direção às duas.

"O-oi", ele ofegou.

Menina e mulher viraram para ele. Os olhos da mulher eram cor de chocolate, não pareciam duas pérolas.

"Oi", a mulher respondeu. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Onde está a mãe dela?", Naruto indicou a garotinha com a cabeça.

"Eu sou a mãe dela", a mulher franziu as sobrancelhas. "Desculpe, eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Tenten e essa é minha filha, Kasumi."

Naruto pareceu confuso.

"Mas se você é a mãe dela...quem é aquela mulher que vinha com ela todos os dias na praia?"

Os olhos da mulher ficaram cheio d'água de repente, antes de responder:

"Era a tia dela".

Naruto se apavorou com apenas uma palavra do que a mulher lhe disse. _Era_. Não é mais? Um bolo so formou na sua garganta ao perguntar.

"A...o que...o que houve com ela?"

"Hinata morreu de leucemia. Ontem à noite."

O mundo de Naruto caiu. Seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se em choque. Ele não conseguia mais ouvir nada. O rapaz saiu correndo pela areia, deixando as duas para trás.

Ela...ela morreu? Não era possível! Anjos não morrem, anjos são eternos! E ele nunca sequer falou com ela! Tantas oportunidades perdidas! Ela nem era casada, meu Deus!

Naruto sentiu que lágrimas quentes vertiam em quantidade absurda dos olhos dele. Meu Deus, ela não podia ter morrido!

Ele sentiu um esbarrão na perna e viu um menino correndo para o mar.

O garoto deixara pegadas para trás. Pegadas na areia.

A água do mar veio e apagou as pegadas da criança.

Ele nunca mais veria as pegadas _dela_ na areia. O mar as havia levado para longe dele...

**x.X.x**

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, uma explicação. Sim, a** Swiit** começou a colocar falas com aspas. Influência do Diário da Princesa (e a percepção de que assim fica mais fácil ler).

Desculpem-me por qualquer erro de digitação nessa fic, mas eu passei uma betagem bem rápida por ela.

Espero que gostem. Eu morri de ódio por não poder fazer a Hinata falar mais do que um "Obrigada", mããs...

Por gentileza, uma review, sim?

**S**wiit *~

**30cookies**

**Set Primavera**

**Tema 10. Areia**


End file.
